amor, odio, amor
by paulyaviles
Summary: Era bella le gusta Edward el chico mas romántico de la escuela, pero bella a un principió creía que ella a Edward no le gustaba, porque todas las chicas babeaban por Edward. Bella siempre quería acercártele mas a el , bella siempre con lo todos los chicos se hacia la difícil hasta con Edward claro por un tiempo; se conocen mejor y empezaron a gustarse uno al otro. pero su amor cae


Prefacio

Era bella le gusta Edward el chico mas romántico de la escuela, pero bella a un principió creía que ella a Edward no le gustaba, porque todas las chicas babeaban por Edward. Bella siempre quería acercártele mas a el , bella siempre con lo todos los chicos se hacia la difícil hasta con Edward claro por un tiempo; se conocen mejor y empezaron a gustarse uno al otro.

Pronto se enamoraron fueron hasta que Jacob echo el metido les tomo una foto besándose y se la envió a Tanya…

Capitulo 1

Amor a primera vista

El primer dia de clase era un dia no tan lluvioso en forks y bella como siempre se ponia a conversar con sus mejores amigas , cuando se les acercan los chicos mas populares del instituto , el equipo de futbol.

J:ola bella

B: ahhhhh jacob

Js:jacob-lo dijo con un tono agradable como para llamar su atencion.

J: que hiciste en tus vacaciones bella

B: nada que te interece- se lo dijo con desprecio

S: jacob vamos necesitamos calentar antes de la practica.

J:te veo lugo bella, chicas

A: que lindo es jacob no…..

Js:siiiiiii , bella deberias… bella

B:dime

Js: deberías prestarle atención se nota que le gustas

B: y?

A: bella tu como siempre

En cuanto en la puerta principal entra un chico con cabellera dorada , una mirada encantadora y una brisa que todos sintieron era el Edward Cullen,

B:miren a ese chico

Js: wuuuuua que guapo

Ag:es muy lindo

B: si me gusta y mucho

A: y no se parece a mi

Anglea , jesica y bella rieron

B: ovio que no se parece a ti

A: para mi mucho mejor

Js: y como porque tiene que parecerce a ti

Bella y angela seguian riendo hasta que alice dijo

A: es mi hermano

B: queeee?

A: si mi molestoso hermano Edward Cullen.

B: pero…. Pero….. Pero….

Js: enserio, nos estás jugando una broma .

B: porque nunca me lo presentas

Js: y porque nunca hablaste de el

A: el estaba viviendo en Alaska y si lo he mencionado sino que ustedes amando a Jacob y bella odiándolo no me prestaron atención, pero si quieren se lo presento Edward – exclamo gritando- ven aca.

Mientras edward se acercaba lento

B: ahí viene, jess mi cabello esta bien

Js: siiii

Ag: jess prestame tu labial

Js: toma

B: rapido damelo ami yo tambien necesito

Ag: toma

Bella se puso el labial de jessica y dijo

B: listo , mi cabello esta bien, mis labios tambien

Cuando llego edward

E: dime

A:te quiero presentar a mis amigas, ed ella es jessica

Js: hola

E: mucho gusto

Edward como todo caballero le dio la mano

A: ella es angela

Ag: hola

E: mucho gusto

Tambien le dio la mano

A: y ella es isabella

B: bella- le corrigio.

A: bueno ya bella

B: hola

E: hola

Mientras bella y edward se miraron fijamente

A: bueno como les dije el es mi hermano edward cullen

B: edward ,bonito nombre

E: gracias.

Sono la campana de inicio de clases

E: te veo luego- le dijo a alice.

A: claro

Bella no podia creer que edward cullen era tan guapo pero sabia que quiza nunca se fijaria en ella , porque cada ves que edward caminava por los pasillo del instituto todas las chicas llamaban su atencion ; bella sabia que tenia buena competencia.

En clase español bella y conversaban del hermano de alice

Js:edward no se parece en nada a alice

B: es cierto

Js: pero no mas que jacob

B: ya para me tienes harta con jacob

Js: es tan sexy.

Mientras el senor barner:

Sr. Barner: lecion escrita, vamos chicos rapido, es para evaluar los conocimientos de el año anterior

B:que mal no estudie – penso- bueno voy a sacra 0

Js:no te preocupes , copiame

Bella termino la leccion con trampa y al salir de la clase se tropezo con edward.

Edward se habia fijado en bella y se troprezo con ella a poroposito solo para tener su atencion

E= oh, losiento

B= edward como asi te acordaste de mi nombre- edward vacilo

E= mi hermana me ha hablado mucho de ti , imposible olvidarme de ti – se excuso

B= ok

E= bella que te toca despues

B= biologia

E=perfecto yo tambien asi que por que no mejor te acompaño-

en la clase de biologi los hacientos eran de 3, bella se cento en el centro de las sillas, como siempe edward se sento a la derecha ha hablar .

E= cuentame de ti

B= mi vida no es importante no te importa, no es interesante

E= tu vida me importa mucho anda cuentame de ti

B= por que de repente te interesas de mi

E= eres discreta eso me fascina de ti- bella se sonrojo

Mientras por la puerta entra el chico mas popular del instituto jacob black

E= bella quien es el – dijo en un susurro

Bella cogiéndose el cabello y mirando la puerta dijo: un admirador

Los celos recorrieron a Edward de forma molesta el saber quién era su competencia

Jc: que tal bella – con su mirada coqueta

B= -tirándose el cabello para otro lado bella respondió- nada que te importe

Edward sonrió "toma" pensó

B= y tu de que te ries – dijo mirando la sonrisa de edward. Jacob miro desafiante a edward, luego el señor coner comenzó la clase

Edward y jacob miraron desafiantemente mientras bella parecia que no le importaba la clase

Edward pensaba: bella es perfecta para mi y me desacere de cualquiera que sele acerque a ella

Jacob pensaba: y este que hace aquí que no sabe que es mia

Bella pansaba: oh edward te ves tan hermoso desafiando a jacob por mi amor

Sono el timbre y bella salio primero, edward y jacob se miraron saliendo corriendo empujandose uno al otro diciendo:

Jc= alejate estorbas mi paso

E= tu no te metas estorbas el mio- disimulando a que se referian a bella.


End file.
